The Lords of Winterfell
"The Lords of Winterfell" is the third episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 18, 2017. It was written by Dave Hill and directed by Neil Marshall. Plot Jon rejects his birthright; Arya holds a grudge; Jorah finds hope; Jaime lays siege to Sunspear; Cersei exhibits her power. Summary In Dorne ... In King's Landing ... In the North ... In the Riverlands ... In Oldtown ... Recap : Main: The Lords of Winterfell/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: The Lords of Winterfell/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * Lord Rickard Stark, burned alive on the orders of Aerys Targaryen (Flashback) * Brandon Stark, strangled to death on the orders of Aerys Targaryen (Flashback) * Dickon Tarly, stabbed in the heart by Euron Greyjoy * Nymeria Sand, throat slit by Bronn * Obara Sand, stabbed through the head by Jaime Lannister Production Cast Starring * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * ... Cast notes * 19 of 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Conleth Hill (Varys), and Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the the two Lords of Winterfell, King Jon Snow and Prince Brandon Stark. It is also a reference to Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon Stark. who were executed by King Aerys II Targaryen. * The Twins and the Wall appear in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the twenty-fourth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." In Dorne * ... In King's Landing * ... In the North * ... In the Riverlands * ... In Oldtown * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Daenerys Targaryen: ... '''Davos Seaworth: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7